


Mr Reese is Right On Your Tail (sung to Santa Claus is Coming to Town)

by offkilter



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, cracktastic, poi advent calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offkilter/pseuds/offkilter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be good for goodness' sake! (edited for 2015 poi advent and better flow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Reese is Right On Your Tail (sung to Santa Claus is Coming to Town)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a thread on [Mamahub's forum](https://personofinterestdiscussion.com/content/mr-reese-coming-town-santa-claus-coming-town-poi-remix). :)

You better not plot

You better not scheme

Think twice on that hit

You _know_ what I mean ....

Mr Reese is right on your tail!

 

Checking out Numbers

The victims and perps

Taking out kneecaps

Of murderous twerps

Mr Reese is right on your tail!

 

The Machine knows what you've been thinking

It's been listening on your phone

It's clued in that you're planning

A tragic "accident" at your home!

 

Think you can take Reese?

You better think twice

Bear'll chew your face off

May as well play nice

Mr Reese is right on your tail!


End file.
